Oh, Vaterland
by le.clarius
Summary: Oh, Vaterland. Mengapa menangis? Tak cukupkah air mata ratapan kami yang tumpah?


**OH****, VATERLAND**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:**

OOC maybe. Minor OC?

. . .

Oh, _Vaterland_. Mengapa menangis? Tak cukupkah air mata ratapan kami yang tumpah?

Oh, _Vaterland_. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu.

Jangan merasa menanggung salah itu sendirian. Karena perang besar itu sama sekali bukan salahmu, _Vaterland_. Kami juga ikut berperang bersamamu dulu. Kami juga ikut mengangkat senjata, mengendarai tank, menghancurkan gedung, mengebom rumah, membunuh manusia yang tak bersalah, membantai kaum yang sebenarnya setara. Kami juga merasakan ambisi itu,_ Vaterland_—ambisi dari sang _Führer_.

Tapi itu semua bukan lagi masalah besar. Kami rela. Kami bersedia. Semua karena dirimu juga, _Vaterland_. Dengan senang hati kau mengikuti pria itu, dan kami juga akan senang mengikutinya jika senyummu masih terkembang.

Mungkin dia telah melupakan dirimu, _Vaterland_. Mungkin sang _Führer_ telah pergi dan menghapus dirinya sendiri. Namun kami masih di sini, _Vaterland_. Kami masih mengikutimu. Kami masih ingin melihat senyummu. Tak peduli arah mana yang kau pilih. Tak peduli siapa yang kau ikuti, kami akan selalu bersamamu, _Vaterland_.

Oh, _Vaterland_. Jangan menyesal.

Kekalahan bukanlah akhir. Hanya sebuah titik balik dalam hidupmu yang tak sesingkat hidup kami. Kami juga mengalaminya. Kita semua pernah mengecap kekalahan satu dua kali dalam hidup. Bukankah sebelumnya kita juga pernah kalah? Bukankah sebelumnya kita juga bangkit kembali setelah dikalahkan, _Vaterland_?

Tak masalah jika para Sekutu itu terus melanggar batasmu dan mengambil apa yang mereka inginkan dan melakukan apa yang mereka kehendaki. Karena pada akhirnya, _Vaterland_, kita semua akan bebas kembali, bukan?

Karena itu, usaplah coreng debu-lumpur-mesiu-darah di seragam Wehrmacht hijau itu. Bersihkan kembali. Lalu kita akan bangkit lagi. Bukankah begitu, _Vaterland_?

Oh, _Vaterland_. Apa kau merasa sakit?

Kami tahu apa yang terjadi, Vaterland. Mereka mengambil semua yang tersisa darimu. Mereka membagi-bagi tanahmu. Kami tak tuli pada lolongan kesakitanmu, _Vaterland_. Kami juga melihat dirimu menangis dalam sakit yang tak akan pernah bisa kami bayangkan hebatnya. Tetapi kami yakin kau bisa bertahan melewatinya, _Vaterland_. Karena kaulah _Vaterland_ kami.

_Vater_, _Vaterland_. Itu bukan hanya rasa sakit karena terbelah, bukan? Rasa sakit yang abstrak dari hati juga kau rasakan, bukan? Kami tahu, _Vaterland_. Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak akan menangis jika seorang keluarga yang telah menjaganya dari kecil diambil pergi. Karena tidak seorangpun yang tidak akan patah hatinya jika yang terkasih dipisahkan dari dirinya.

Ucapkan sampai jumpa pada _dein alter Bruder_, _Vaterland_. Ucapkan sampai jumpa pada _Preu__ßen_. Tetapi jangan pernah ucapkan selamat tinggal. Karena kami tahu, _Vater Deutschland _dan _Preußen_ tak seharusnya terpisah.

Kami tahu _Preußen_ pada akhirnya akan kembali lagi padamu, _Vaterland_. Tapi bukan sekarang. Nanti adalah saatnya. Karena itu, teruslah menunggu sampai _dein Bruder_ kembali pulang. Kami akan menunggu bersamamu, untuk keluarga kami yang juga telah terpisah oleh batas, untuk _Preußen_, untuk _Vaterland_ juga.

Oh, _Vaterland_. Tak cukupkah semua rasa sakit yang telah kau tanggung?

Kami melihatnya, _Vaterland_. Kami melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana para Sekutu itu memperlakukan dirimu. Tak puas mengambil saudaramu, mereka juga membangun tembok itu. _Vaterland_, sekali lagi kami tahu ini bukan salahmu. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kami juga tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, apa kau rasakan. Kami tahu, kalau merekalah yang terkutuk!

Semua yang kau rasakan, kami bisa merasakannya. Tembok itu membelah tanahmu, menegaskan batas yang lebih nyata dan lebih solid. Tembok itu bercerita bagaimana kekalahanmu. Tembok itu membisikkan bagaimana penyesalanmu. Tembok itu memperlihatkan kesedihanmu. Hingga kami semua bisa mengerti, _Vaterland_, apa yang telah kau rasakan selama ini.

Pahit tercermin dari setiap batuan yang menyusun dinding itu. Getir terasa dari semen yang merekatkan batu itu dengan batu yang lainnya. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah objek mati menjadi siksaan hatimu yang kuat, _Vaterland_?

Ya. Kami tahu betapa kuat dirimu, _Vaterland_. Kau telah merasakan semua kesedihan kami. Kau telah mencoba menghapus air mata kami. Kau sudah mencoba mengambil kesalahan karena perang besar itu yang terbeban pada kami. Kau sangat kuat. Karena itulah mengapa kau _Vaterland_ kami.

Tetapi untukmu yang telah mengecap berbagai kepahitan dan telah bertahan dari semua kegetiran itu, mengapa kau masih saja jatuh setiap melihat tembok itu di atas tanahmu? Apakah tembok tinggi itu seberat itu? Apakah rasanya lebih berat daripada rasa dari hati kami yang terus saja dirundung kesedihan dan penyesalan? Ataukah apa itu karena tembok ini adalah saksi kekalahanmu? Apa itu karena tembok ini memisahkan dirimu dengan _Bruder Preußen_?

Tembok ini—apa tembok ini membuat sejarah meninggalkanmu sendirian?

Oh, _Vaterland_. Jangan tundukkan kepalamu.

Lihatlah ke depan, _Vaterland_. Lihatlah kenyataan dan jangan bermandikan mimpi semata. Bila tak ada _Preußen_ yang bisa membenarkan sendu pilumu, masih ada kami di sini. Kami bersamamu. Kami akan menangis bersamamu jika air matamu tak lagi bisa terbendung, _Vaterland_. Karena kami akan selalu mengikutimu.

Mulutmu mungkin bisa berbohong, _Vaterland_. Tetapi matamu yang biasanya sebiru langit di hari cerah di musim panas dan kini berkabut oleh merah tangis lebih jujur. Rambut pirangmu yang biasanya lembut bersahabat dengan belaian angin dan kini seakan dibenci oleh badai lebih mampu mengatakannya. Kau tak peduli lagi dengan dirimu sendiri—apa itu benar, _Vaterland_? Apa kau merasa segala dalam dirimu dibawa pergi ketika _Preußen_ pergi?

Tetapi jangan terlarut dalam penyesalan. Sejarah mungkin meninggalkan mereka yang tak mau menghadapi hari ini, _Vaterland_. Namun kami masih di sini. Kau tahu. Kami juga tahu. Masih ada esok yang penuh misteri. Masih ada besok yang menyimpan kunci atas kesedihanmu.

Oh, _Vaterland_. Jangan jatuh sekarang.

Kami tahu keputusasaanmu. Kami tahu, _Vaterland_, kalau setiap malam kau akan datang ke tembok ini. Kau ulurkan tanganmu dan menyentuhnya. Kau merasakan kembali bagaimana caranya mengecap kesedihan. Kau mulai belajar untuk menerimanya, walaupun sebenarnya hatimu tak mau.

Namun tak perlu menyembunyikan itu, _Vaterland_. Kami juga merasakan yang sama jika melihat pada tembok ini. Kami juga mendengarnya—di malam yang sunyi ketika tak ada seekor binatang mau menyampaikan kepedihannya, salakan bedil akan menggantikan mereka untuk menyampaikan sedu sedan tangisan malam.

"_Tembak dia! Jangan biarkan melintas ke Barat!"_

Kami melihat dan mendengar saudara-saudara kami yang dipisahkan oleh monster batu itu di sisi yang lain meminta kebebasannya, meminta kehidupan yang lebih baik. Kami melihat saudara-saudara kami mencoba memanjatnya dengan bertaruh segala yang mereka miliki, bertaruh nyawa yang masih melekat pada tubuh mereka. Kami mendengar raungan keras kesakitan mereka ketika senapan penjaga memuntahkan peluru panas yang menembus tubuh rapuh mereka.

—_DOR!_

Pun kami merasa tak berdaya untuk menolong mereka. Beberapa berhasil bergabung dengan kami. Tetapi lebih banyak lagi yang jatuh dan kehilangan nyawa dalam percobaan itu.

Sekali lagi kau mencoba menguatkan kami. Kau hapus air mata kami dan kau mencoba tersenyum—semua itu hanya agar kami kembali menghadapi hari. Kau ambil kesedihan dari kami. Lalu mengapa kau tak membiarkan kami mengambil kesedihanmu, _Vaterland_?

Apa itu karena kau sekarang mengetahui betapa buruk kehidupan mereka di sana? Apa kau mengkhawatirkan _Preußen_ di sisi yang lain? Namun beribu maaf, kami sendiri tak tahu keadaan saudara-saudara kami yang masih ada di balik dinding. Dinding itu telah memutus segala hubungan dengan sisi yang lain, _Vaterland_.

Oh, _Vaterland_. Kuatkan hatimu.

Kami mungkin tak tahu bagaimana keadaan di balik dinding. Namun kami tahu _Preußen_ itu kuat. Karena dialah yang telah membesarkanmu, _Vaterland_. Dia yang mendidikmu dan dia juga yang membuatmu jadi _Vaterland_ kami.

Jangan khawatir, _Vaterland_. _Preußen_ akan bertahan.

Sampai di hari di mana dinding ini jatuh, kau akan melihatnya lagi, _Vaterland_. Kau akan bergabung kembali dengan _Preußen_. Karena itu, teruslah berjuang untuk menghapuskan eksistensi terkutuk ini dari atas tanahmu. Berjuanglah sampai setiap batu di dinding ini hanya tinggal batu biasa tanpa arti, bukan sebuah batas ataupun penghalang.

Tunggulah, _Vaterland_. Usahamu tak akan sia-sia. Penantianmu akan berbuah manis.

Oh, _Vaterland_. Apa kau telah mendengar?

Angin telah membawa kabar untuk sebuah perubahan, _Vaterland_. Bukan perubahan biasa. Sebuah perubahan besar. Komunis mulai meradang. Timur mulai menggeliat. Sisi yang lain mulai memanggilmu, _Vaterland_. Apa kau juga bisa mendengar suara _Preußen_ yang tak berhenti bergema memanggilmu?

"_Tear down this wall, Mr. Gorbachev!"_

Itu benar, rubuhkan dinding ini. Tolong hancurkan monster itu yang telah mencuri senyuman dari wajah _Vaterland_ kami. Tolong musnahkan batas solid yang telah memisahkan kami dari saudara kami, memisahkan _Vater Deutschland _dengan _dein Bruder_, _Preußen_.

Bergerak, _Vaterland_. Bisa kau lihat mereka semua bergerak? Bisa kau dengan suara kesedihanmu mulai menghilang? Bisa kau rasakan penyesalanmu mulai terhapus? Bergerak, terus bergerak, sampai tak ada yang bisa menghentikan. Sampai tak ada yang bisa membendung suara ini, perasaan ini, yang begitu ingin terkirimkan pada saudara-saudara sedarah kami di sisi Timur. Begitu ingin bersatu kembali dengan sisi yang lain.

Oh, _Vaterland_. Kepalkan tanganmu dan kuatkan dirimu.

Saatnya menghancurkan dinding ini, _Vaterland_. Saudara kami di sisi yang lain telah memulainya. _Preußen_ bersama mereka. _Preußen_ telah mulai menghancurkan dinding penuh penyesalan ini, _Vaterland_.

"_Berhenti! Jangan menembak!"_

Jadi, _Vaterland_. Jangan biarkan usaha mereka sia-sia. Sebelum para penjaga itu berubah pikiran dan mulai menembaki saudara kami lagi. Cepat ambil apa saja dan mulai pukul dinding ini! Rubuhkan solidnya kesedihanmu! Jatuhkan tingginya penyesalanmu! Hari baru telah datang untuk kita, _Vaterland_. Saudara-saudara kita di sisi yang lain akan bergabung kembali dengan kita.

Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan, _Vaterland_? Bukankah itu yang telah kau mimpikan di setiap malam-malam sepi kesendirianmu?

Oh, _Vaterland_. Tersenyumlah.

Akhirnya, _Vaterland_. Akhirnya hari yang telah kita nantikan datang. Hari ini, di mana tembok itu tak lagi ada untuk membelah tanahmu. Hari ini, di mana saudara-saudara kita yang terpisah kembali lagi ke pelukan kita, _Vaterland_.

Karena itu, _Vaterland_, lihatlah! _Preußen_ di sana, tepat di depanmu. Dia nyata, _Vaterland_, dengan seragam lamanya yang telah kotor, dengan mantelnya yang telah usang. Namun dialah _Preußen_, _Vaterland_.

Bukalah tanganmu, _Vaterland_. Sambut _Preußen_ dan dekap dia sepenuh hatimu. Rasakan nyatanya dia—dengan rambut putihnya, dengan mata merahnya yang tak pernah kehilangan bara, dengan kulitnya yang sepucat kertas—dia benar-benar nyata, _Vaterland_. Tersenyumlah. Tertawalah. Menangislah bersamanya. Tidak ada lagi dinding yang akan menghalangi pertemuan kalian. _Preußen_ kembali lagi padamu. Karena memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu, _Vaterland_. Kami tahu _Vater Deutschland _memang seharusnya bersama _dein Bruder_, _Preußen_ seperti ini. Tanpa batas. Tanpa penghalang. Seperti kami juga, yang menyambut kembali datangnya saudara-saudara yang dipisahkan dari kami empatpuluh tahun silam.

Jadilah kuat bersamanya, _Vaterland_. Bangkitlah kembali bersama _Preußen_.

Oh,_ Vaterland_. Tataplah masa depan.

Lihat, _Vaterland_. Penantianmu tidak sia-sia. Tunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kaulah _Vaterland_ kami yang kuat dan hebat. Meski ada saatnya kami mati, kami akan terus berganti dengan kami yang lain. Karena itulah, jika dirimu jatuh, bangkitlah kembali, _Vaterland_. Kami masih akan mengikutimu, _Vaterland_. Kami masih akan menguatkanmu. Kami akan menyaksikan sejarah merekam jejak-jejak kisahmu. Kami akan ada bersamamu untuk menulis jejak-jejak itu.

Oh, _Vater_, _Vaterland_. Dengarlah suara kami.

(_**das ende**_)

_Vaterland : fatherland_

_Vater : _ayah

_dein Bruder : _kakakmu

. . .

Oke, bisa dilihat sendiri fic ini tentang Berlin Wall, yang berdiri 50 tahun silam untuk mencegah larinya warga Jerman Timur ke Jerman Barat. Tembok tersebut dihancurkan di tahun 1989, bulan November. Selama tembok itu berdiri, banyak nyawa melayang akibat ditembaki para tentara Soviet yang menjadi penjaga di tembok itu.

Tanpa banyak bacot, sisihkan 30 detik untuk review fic abal ini, please? m(-,_,-)/

-knoc


End file.
